snafurpfandomcom-20200213-history
Seriya: The Little Mermaid
Name: Seriya, The Little Mermaid Age: 16 Gender: Female Type: Human, previously Mermaid Appearance: '''Seriya is always kept in restraints. Ever since she has set foot in the EverAfter Asylum, she has been put in restraints, most often a straightjacket or some other form of total restraint. Below those, she generally wears a reddish earth-tone long and slender dress, ending with a trail behind her, and having quite the intricate sleeves. They are of a softer, more transparent material, and have a slit down the outside of her arm, technically ending just below her elbow. However, the ribbon-like thread trails for a bit after the official end with a certain grace that seems to be second nature to Seriya. Her dress top is more like a corset than anything, and the sleeves come out of this straps over her shoulders, decorated with jewels and the like. Her bust size is in no way modest, and her dress does a pretty good job of showing that off, along with her skinny frame and tall body, ranging to be 5’10”. The skirt part of her outfit also has a lot of different colored layers, as opposed to being one solid layer. It allows for the most movement, as the cloth making up said layers isn’t ultimately connected, and can easily be parted by her legs when needed. Her shoes are soft, sturdy slippers, matching her dress in color and almost lacking any hard sole to speak of. And her deep blue hair cascades down her back like a waterfall, long enough to be past her waist in length. Her eyes can be a lively violet, but most often than not, they’re a dull deep purple, often adding a solemn touch to her otherwise beautifully youthful face. '''Personality: '''Seriya holds a deep dislike for everyone, for one reason or another. However beautiful she is on the outside, the girl is quite the opposite on the inside. She lives scorned by her fate, and as such resents others who still have their whole lives ahead of them, who haven’t made the sacrifices she had, for being lucky. Given that Seriya doesn’t talk, as a rule, it is rather difficult for her to foster meaningful relationships, as she tends to push people away before they can give her the chance. Her pessimistic, angry, and jealous nature cause her to avoid fights on the basis that they’re all going to die anyway, and they shouldn’t prolong it. In fact, it would take a fair bit of effort to get the once-mermaid to fight back, though once you do, it’s unlikely she’ll ever let you rest until you finally kill her. '''Likes: Long hair, sand, sunshine, dancing. Dislikes: '''Seashores, seashells, oysters, sea creatures, seawater, salt, fish, sunrises, beautiful people, liars. '''Personal Ailments: '''Subject has shown severe depression when in the presence of fish or water, or any sea-related objects. She has also tried, on several occasions, to take her own life. She does not talk, and it is clear that the amount of jealousy she can feel towards someone can drive her to commit murderous acts (poor Nurse Daisy). Has shown immense fascination with her own hair, as well as her own appearance, and rarely walks on her feet if she can help it. Subject has never been hear to talk, although nurses may report an oddly musical voice coming from her area on certain nights. She has not taken to the other children, and might as well be living in isolation. She has been seen to dance within her room, though briefly and only when no one is watching. If she believes you are anything less than truthful, it may be your last thought for quite a while, if not forever. '''Special Abilities: '''Seriya has a peculiar talent of speaking with her eyes. The speech is not telepathy, as she still needs the other person to speak to her in the “normal” manner. What occurs is that her “words” arrive in the brain of the person she means to speak to. In particularly weak-willed individuals, she can easily influence their actions in a crude form of mind control. Another ability of hers is her dance. Her movements are as fluid as the greatest dancers and come with natural ease to her. The movements can be coordinated in a kind of dance that, when performed, will pull spectators from the area to focus on her, and then hypnotize them, most often putting them to sleep. Seriya also has a weapon, an oddly shaped blade with a small handle, one that weaves around like seaweed in the water. Said blade is not only exceptionally sharp, but also poisonous, its venom paralyzing any tissue it touches for several hours. In the case of an arm, it is not too damaging. However, in the case of internal injuries, it can easily cause a person to die. The fourth ability she may use is still somewhat of a mystery. Maybe believe that Seriya’s voice holds a certain power, though only few can say they think she even possesses a voice, and even then it often seems like romantic rumors than actual possibility. If she does speak, there is no way to foretell what her voice can do, if anything. '''History/Fairytale: '''Born as the youngest of six sisters, Seriya desperately wanted to escape from her soulless existence, and become something more than the long-living mermaid life she had ahead of her. She desperately wanted to be human, for it had been said that humans have an immortal soul, one that lives on even after death, and mermaids do not. So she went to the sea witch, positive that she held the key to finding a soul. The witch did, but it came at a steep price. In trading in her fin, Seriya gives up any right to becoming a mermaid once more. Also, she consents to feeling pain with every step, as if knives are being shoved through her feet. And then the final condition: she’ll give the witch her beautiful voice. Seriya consented to all these terms, and was indeed able to become human. She fell in love with a prince, a wonderful man she first saw in her first journey to the surface of the water, and she desperately wanted him to love her as well. However, he found peace in another’s arms, and Seriya realized that he would never be hers. However, if he did marry the woman, then Seriya’s spell would die, and she would as well, and her chance of an immortal soul would be forever lost. Once her sisters heard of this, they eagerly sacrificed their hair for a blade, one Seriya was supposed to use to do away with her prince, and it would give her a chance to return to the sea as a mermaid once more. But being a mermaid was not what Seriya wanted to do, and so she took the blade to the prince’s fiancé first, spilling her blood with ease, before turning on the unsuspecting prince. The blood she had shed should have brought her back into the sea, but the spilling of the princess’s blood broke the deal, and the witch came to inform her that she was no longer welcome in the sea. It is unclear if the witch also gave back Seriya’s voice that night, as the girl hasn’t spoken to anyone since then. But, of course, that doesn’t mean she can. Whatever else happened, Seriya found herself in the halls of EverAfter after an episode in which she killed half a dozen fishermen while physically going “crazy” every time the water touched her. '''RP Details: *'RP: 'Everafter: A Tale That Never Was *'''Creator/Player: '''Aneri Category:Characters Category:Everafter Characters